


Operation Stardust

by diazprimera



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazprimera/pseuds/diazprimera
Summary: Jyn is sent to a solo mission to find Han Solo, while Cassian prepare himself and the entire Rebellion for an operation called Operation Stardust.





	Operation Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first time I made a really serious and long fanfic. I was inspired from Phineas and Ferb episode called Phineas’ Birthday Clip-O-Rama where Phineas went through the city while his friends were preparing a surprise party for him (and yes Frozen Fever too) (And for a warming up before my chapter-by-chapter fanfic and some aus)
> 
> I made it in order to celebrate my birthday (which is yes, today, April 26). I always imagine if Jyn had birthday, what would our captain do? Throw a surprise party of course.

Another morning in Yavin IV. But things are not going well in Temple Of Massassi after Princess Organa takes place to give some missions to everyone. Jyn isn’t an exception. 

“Maybe I should drop you on a mission on Tatooine,” Leia says while check her datapad. “You need to find an informant named Sef Trevor.”

“Find an informant? But, that’s an intelligence duty, ma'am,“ Jyn corrects.

“Correct, Sergeant,” Leia says. “But I need you to take Captain Andor’s place since he got sick.”

Jyn purses her lips together. After he came back from Coruscant with some new recruits, Cassian got sick. Just a fever, actually. But it makes Jyn worries to him, of course. She took care of him, every time. She even asked him to go to medbay. But, he rejected it.

“Don’t worry, Sergeant,” Leia says again. “He’ll be fine here. You just need to find Sef Trevor and he will lead you to another informant. Your mission is to get Solo and bring him here. Understood?”

“Understood,” Jyn answers. She stands and walks away from the War Room to the U-Wing. She doesn’t suspect anything from The Princess. 

Leia smiles even wider. She never knew that she would be trick a sergeant. She then turns her head. “You can come out, Captain.”

Cassian sighs of relief. He was hiding behind the wall when Leia talked to Jyn. With Jyn gone for a ‘fake mission’, he has enough time for his operation.

“You think she’ll be fine?” Cassian asks. 

“Of course,” Leia answers. “Solo is in Correllia. You don’t need to worry about her. Beside, there something you need to do for her, right?”

He smiles. He takes his comlink and turn it on. “Operation Stardust, begin!”

* * *

 

Tatooine, one of the hottest planet in the galaxy. Jyn doesn’t like Tatooine. It’s fill with sands and it reminds her to her time in Scarif.  _Sands, sands everywhere,_  she thinks. 

She landed on Mos Eisley and she walks in the most dangerous place in Tatooine. Filled with many criminals. Last time she visited this place when she was eighteen. She was Tanith Pontha back then. And now, she visits this place again and as Tanith Pontha again.

From what she knows about Sef Trevor, he’s a guy who smuggles some blasters to the Outer Rim. That’s what she found in his profile. She walks to the cantina and open its door.

Music plays and smokes spread across the cantina. She tries to hold her cough but she can’t. She closes her mouth with her scarf. “This place is even worse than Wobani,” she mumbles with mouth close.

“Tanith!”

She turns her head and finds a dark-haired woman in her age. Beside her, there’s a dark skin guy. His face is similar in his profile.

Sef Trevor.

“Hi, Klara,” she says. “It’s been a long time.”

Klara chuckles. “Of course. Now, look at you. You’re change too much. How’s life?”

Jyn lifts her shoulder. “Still usual.”

“Oh, still smuggling, huh?” Klara asks. She takes another sip from her glass. “I heard from someone that you need to talk to my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Jyn answers. “About business.”

“Business, huh?” Finally Sef speaks. “Klara, you should go.”

“Alright, Dear,” Klara answers. “I’ll have to go. See ya, Tanith.”

Jyn just nods. And now, it’s time to get some information about Han Solo from this guy.

“So, do you know a smuggler named Han Solo?” Jyn asks.

“Solo? That guy?” Sef quirks. “Ah, my nemesis. He’s in debt with Jabba. But, I don’t care about his debts.”

“When was the last time you saw him?” Jyn asks again.

“Well, where’s that guy?” There’s a pause within a minute. “Ah, he’s in Naboo. My friend said that he’s shipping to Naboo.”

“Naboo?” Jyn once went to Naboo. She lived with Sabé.  Maybe, I can get some information about Solo from Sabé.

“Thank you, Sef,” Jyn says. She then stands and walks away from cantina.

* * *

 

Back in Yavin IV, all of the Rebellions, new recruits or not, are working together to prepare the Operation Stardust. 

The truth is, Cassian never did this before. He planned this two weeks before Jyn’s birthday. And unexpectedly, The Princess approved his plans, despite Draven’s rejections. After all, Jyn deserves more after what she did for the Rebellion. 

A surprise party. For Jyn Erso.

And now, Cassian can orders the entire people in the Rebellion for a surprise party. Most new recruits know about her and they can’t wait for it. They decorate the First Base with lamp bulbs and balloons, arrange tables for food and put ‘Happy Birthday, Sergeant Erso’ banner. For pilots, they arrange presents from people and park their X-Wings and help the new recruits put the lamp bulbs and balloons around their X-Wings. For data analysts, they help the Captain for log datas for the party.

And for Rogue One crew, Cassian gives them a job. It’s supposed to be an easy job. Make a birthday cake.

“But we never bake a cake, Cassian,” Kaytoo protests. “There is 90 percent chances that the cake…”

“Not now, K!” Cassian cuts Kaytoo’s protests. “We’ll make this cake perfectly. Beside, some cooks are here to help us. And the party will run perfectly What could possibly gone wrong?”

“Jyn won’t like the cake?” Bodhi says.

“Jyn won’t like the party?” Luke adds.

“Jyn will finds out that The Princess tricks her for you?” Chirrut adds.

“The cake’s taste will gone bad?” Baze adds. 

“And Jyn will finds out that you lied to her,” Kaytoo says. 

Cassian levels his glare to his team. Everyone shut their mouth instantly. 

“Go back to work!” He orders. They nod and walk to their station. Bodhi and Luke prepare the frosting while Chirrut and Baze mix the batter of the cake. 

He sighs again. His eyes catch a glimpse of a party. He imagines Jyn walks in and finds out about the party. Her body hugs his. 

Cassian’s smile rises again. He can’t wait for Jyn to come home.

* * *

 

Jyn takes a deep breaths and let them go. It’s been a long time she never breathe the freshest air in the galaxy. Naboo looks so peaceful despite there’s a war up there. She considers to live in here after the war’s over.

“Jyn, is that you?”

Jyn turns around and find her. Sabé still same. But she taller than the last time she saw her. 

“Hi, Sabé,” Jyn greets her. “It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah, it is,” Sabé says. “You know, I’ve been serving The Queen again so I’m sorry if I can’t keep in touch with you.”

“It’s okay, Sabé,” Jyn answers. “I’ve been joining the Rebellion so I’ve been busy too. Maybe, you wanna visit Yavin IV?”

Sabé nods. “Of course. The Queen requested me as the representative from Naboo to the Alliance. I’ll be going to Yavin IV tomorrow.”

“Really?” Jyn asks with excited tone. “That’s amazing! I can’t wait for you!”

Sabé chuckles. “Me too. So, Jyn, what brings you to Naboo?”

“Well, my informant said that Solo is here,” Jyn states. “Did you see him?”

Sabé shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Jyn. I didn’t see him. But my friend said that he was out from here. His destination was Corellia.”

“Corellia?” Jyn asks again.

“Yes, Corellia,” Sabé confirms. “Anyway, I must pack my things for tomorrow. See you later.”

“See you,” Jyn answers. “May the Force be with you, Sabé.”

“May the Force be with you too, Jyn,” Sabé replies and turn around as she walks to the city.

Jyn sighs. Corellia. _This is better your last destination, Solo._

* * *

 

It’s 0300 in afternoon in Yavin IV. Preparation almost done. Presents with various colours are well-arranged. Decorations are ready. Light bulbs were tested and they’re work. Special hangar are prepared carefully for the  _Millennium Falcon_  to land in front of the party.

But the problem is the cake. Rogue One crew must change the cake many times because of its taste. Leia becomes the tester of the cake’s sample. And of course she said that every samples of the cake aren’t delicious. She even offers herself to help them.

“We tried seven different cake sample and none of them are delicious!” Cassian shouts. 

“Cassian, calm down,” Bodhi tries to calm him down. “It’s not like Jyn won’t like it. Beside, she will understands. Plus, this sample is already delicious.”

“You don’t understand, Bodhi!” He shouts, again. “It’s 0300 and we must finish this cake before sunset! And we’re not even arrange the cake!”

He needs Jyn this time. He knows that Jyn could handle this situation. She probably would calm him down right now.

“Cassian, your heartbeat is increasing,” Kaytoo chirps. “I suggest that you-”

“Thank you, K,” Cassian answers. “We must finish this cake for once and for all.”

* * *

 

Jyn lands the U-Wing carefully in the hangar. She then come out from it and use the scarf to cover her head. She walks to the outside of the hangar. Minutes later, she hears a machine humming. She turns around and finds out that her-  _Cassian’s U-Wing_ , is flying.

“Hey! Come back!” Jyn runs to chase the U-Wing. But it’s too late. The U-Wing is already flew.

What would Cassian says after he knows this? He probably angry to her. Jyn doesn’t wanna to fight against him again. She knows Cassian loves his U-Wing after The Princess gave another one to replaced the one which was destroyed in Eadu.

And now, she’s trapped here. Alone. Her credits are not enough to pay for a pilot to get out from here. If she couldn’t get out and come back home, what would happen in Yavin IV? Cassian probably panic and aboard another ship to get her out.

But she can’t relies on Cassian. She must get out from here with little credits. Maybe if she can finds her old friend…

“Hey, Hallik!”

Jyn turns around. She finds Han Solo leaned on the wall meanwhile his Wookie friend, Chewbacca, roars to call her. She sprints towards them. 

“You always disappeared, Solo,” Jyn says.

He lifts his shoulders. “Sorry, Sergeant. The Princess’ order. I heard you lost your U-Wing?”

“That’s not my U-Wing, but Cassian’s!” she corrects. “ _Kriff_ , he will be mad at me.”

Han chuckles. “Alright, Erso. I’ll pick your up from here. I’m also wanna go back to Yavin IV because we’re done some catch up here.”

Jyn sighs of relief. Finally she can go home and sleep in her bunk.

“Alright then,” she says.

“Then, let’s get out from here,” Han says and leads her to the  _Millennium Falcon._

* * *

 

After twenty times trial, Cassian swears to himself that this will be the last sample. Otherwise, they must go to Coruscant to order some birthday cake which will takes time

Ting!

“The cake’s ready!” Cassian says. He runs to the oven, but Baze prevents him.

“This is not your job, Captain,” he says. “This is mine.”

He puts gloves on his hands and opens the oven. The smell from the cake spreads across the kitchen. Baze puts the cake on the table very carefully.

“Alright, let’s give it a try,” Cassian says.”For the last time.” Without The Princess, he must tries it. He tells himself that he represents Jyn too. He cuts the cake into a slice and put it on a small plate. Bodhi, Luke, Chirrut and Baze looks at him with anxious expression when Cassian takes a bite.

Chirrut prays, hopes that the cake will be delicious. Bodhi closes his face, afraid that Cassian will be angry, again. Luke and Baze are hiding under the table.

“It’s good,” he comments. 

Bodhi, Luke, Chirrut and Baze are blinking with we’re-not-believe-it faces.

“It’s good,” he says again. “It’s good, guys! Let’s bake this again! And makes sure that this will be the last sample.”

The four nod and bake the cake again. Several hours later, three cakes are out from oven. Bodhi, Luke and Baze are now coloring the cake with food dye. The cake will be in colour of dark blue like night sky. Chirrut spreads some glitters which can be eaten on the cake so the cake will be just like night sky fill with stardust.

“We’re done, Captain!” Luke reports. 

Cassian gasps when he sees the cake. _It’s beautiful. Jyn will love it._

After done with decorating, Kaytoo helps Cassian to arrange the cake. Cassian puts gloves on his hands and put the medium cake to the big one.

“Take it easy, Cassian,” Kaytoo says. “Take it easy.“ 

He bites his lips when he puts the smallest cake on the medium one. He worries that the cake will be destroyed. 

“Be careful, Cassian, be careful,” Kaytoo says again. “Be careful, Cassian, be care-”

“Shut up, Kay!” Cassian shouts. “I can’t concentrate if you say that!”

Kaytoo then shuts up. Cassian sighs again and finally he puts the last part of the cake without hesitation.

After that, Bodhi and Luke are frosting the cake with white icing. Luke writes ‘Happy Birthday, Jyn Erso’ on top of the cake.

“We’re done, Captain!” Luke shouts.

“We made it,” he says. He turns to his friends. They’re smiling of course after look at their handiwork.

“Captain!”

Melshi rushes to the kitchen. “Captain, we’ve got transmission from Solo!”

Without hesitation, Cassian lets his apron go and then runs to the War Room.

* * *

 

In the War Room, they already receive some transmission from Han. And now, they’re waiting for Captain Andor

“Stardust will be back to the base,” Draven reads the transmission. “Should we reply it, Princess?”

Leia just sits and purses her lips. The cake isn’t ready yet. She needs to wait for Captain Andor. Unfortunately, Captain Andor needs to calm his temper, that was what his KX droid said. _Maybe I can order Solo to bring Jyn to other planet._

Leia opens her mouth. “Tell Solo…”

“That the Operation is done.”

She turns around and finds that Captain Andor is here. And his clothes are dirty. Not because of mud or blood like always, but because of the batter of the cake. 

Leia smiles and nods to General Draven. “Tell him that the Operation is done.”

General Draven nods and types the transmission. 

“And now, it’s time, Captain,” Leia says as she stands again. “You better change your clothes. Are you ready?" 

He nods. "I’m ready.”

* * *

 

_Stardust. Wake up, darling._

Jyn shrugged her blanket again. She doesn’t like to be awaken. She wanted to be awake by herself. 

_Stardust. Wake up, Dear. It’s morning already._

She gave up and opened her eyes. She looked over to find out who called her. Papa and Mama were in front of her. They smiled so brightly.

“Happy birthday, Stardust.”

Mama brought a chocolate birthday cake while Papa brought many presents. Jyn smiled and scream with excited attitude. 

“Make a wish, Dear,” Mama said.

Jyn closed her eyes.  _I wish we will always together_. She opened her eyes and blew out four candles. Her parents clapped their hands. 

Jyn opened her first present. A doll with white fur and red face. She then hugged her parents so tightly.

“Thank you, Mama, Papa,” she said. “I love you.”

“We love you too, Stardust,” her parents replied.

* * *

 

Jyn awakes from her sleep. It was just a memory. Just a dream. She cries silently. Her parents are not here to celebrate her birthday. Her wish won’t never come true. 

“Alright, we’re almost there.” She hears Han talks to Chewie. Jyn stands from the bunk as she wipes her tears away.

“Don’t worry, Erso,” Han says. “We’re almost there. You better sit down.”

Jyn sits down on the chair behind Han’s chair. She sees Han is trying to contact The Alliance. 

“Chewie, try to contact Yavin IV,” Han orders his Wookie. “We’re gonna landing.”

Chewbacca roars softly. 

“What?” Han asks. “We can’t contact The Alliance?”

“What happened?” Jyn asks.

“Something wrong with Yavin IV,” Han answers. “But, don’t worry. They already sent us some coordinate so we can landing safely.”

Jyn bites her lips.  _No, not again. Please be safe._ She prays for The Alliance. She can’t loses her second family, her home.

When they come out from hyperspace, Jyn sees the base is dark. No lights shine the First Base like usual. 

“Alright, Chewie,” Han calls his friend. “We’re landing slowly.”

_Millennium Falcon_  already reach out the atmosphere of the planet. And it lands safely and slowly. 

“The Base never been so quiet,” Jyn mumbles.

“We’re better get out from here and ask The Princess,” Han advices.

Jyn nods. Han opens the door and let Jyn out first. The Base is so dark and quiet. 

“Hello?” Jyn calls. “Is anybody here?”

Suddenly, lights shine the Base along with the bulbs that around the X-Wings. Jyn shuts her eyes because of the lights. She then opens her eyes again.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SERGEANT ERSO!” Everyone scream so loudly.

She looks at a dozen, not, the entire Rebellion. And then, she looks at Cassian. He is standing in front of them. He smiles to her. That same smile he used when he believed her to steal the Death Star plans.

“Happy birthday, Jyn,” Cassian says.

Tears running on Jyn’s cheek. She chuckles between her tears. She looks to the people of the Rebellion. She never celebrate her birthday again. She runs to Cassian and hug him tightly.

“Thank you,” she says between her sobs. “Thank you.”

Everyone are clapping their hands. Cassian sees Han and nods to him as a thank you for bring his stardust home. Han nods too to say ‘you’re welcome’.

“What about make a wish first?” he offers. A triple-level cake with dark blue color and glitters that shine like stardust comes. 

“Wow,” Jyn sees the cake and admires it. “I love it.”

“The cake was Cassian’s idea,” Kaytoo explains. “He was inspired from stardust. We tried twenty times-.”

“Shut up, Kay!” Cassian shouts again. Jyn laughs when she sees Cassian tries to shut Kaytoo up.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Bodhi asks. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll blow the candles,” Jyn answers. She shuts her eyes. She never makes a single wish in her birthday. But today is an exception. She’s not alone anymore. She is surrounded by the people who love her.

_I wish we will always together._  

She opens her eyes and blows up the candles. Everyone cheer and clap their hands. 

“Jyn, you won’t celebrate your birthday with that outfit, right?” Leia asks. “I can lend you one of my dress if you want to.”

Jyn nods. She follows Leia to her quarters and changes her clothes into a beautiful blue dress. Her hair is styled in a classic bun. After that, they come out from Leia’s room and go to the party again. Everyone are surprised when they look at Jyn. Kaytoo reminds Cassian to breathe. 

“And now, it’s time for the dance!” Luke shouts with excitement. 

Some Pathfinders member already on their place and play their music instruments. Everyone find their partner and dance together. Han with Leia, Chewbacca with some new recruits, Luke with Bodhi while Baze and Chirrut just sit and enjoy the view.

And of course. Jyn is dancing with Cassian. She never sees him happily like this. Or perhaps she never been this happy. And then, she remembers his U-Wing. 

“Cassian,” she calls. “Your U-Wing, I lost…”

“No, you didn’t, Jyn,” he answers. “You didn’t lose it. Shara piloted it when you came out from it. She was with Solo and waited for you to come. When you came out, she sneaked into the U-Wing and flew it back here.”

Jyn turns to see Shara along with her husband, Kes. She smiles and waves her hand. Jyn smiles to her and she forgives her. After all, Shara is her friend. 

“So, this was all your plan, Captain?” Jyn asks. “I suggest, maybe your next birthday, I’ll be do the same.”

“Really? You’ll do that for me?” Cassian asks.

Jyn nods. “But I won’t pretend that I’m sick. You know, I was worried when you got sick! Turns out, you pretended! I was worried sick of you!”

“Alright, I’m sorry, Jyn,” Cassian admits. “I’m sorry that I make you worries.”

“Promise me you’re not gonna pretending again in front of me?” She offers.

“I promise,” he answers.

Silent comes again. Cassian twirls Jyn around before she faces him again. “How do you know that today is my birthday?” Jyn asks.

“Well, I checked your data,” Cassian answers. “Two weeks ago, I found your data and I planned all of these. I asked my plans to The Council. Unexpectedly, The Princess agreed with my ideas despite General Draven’s rejections. Even Senator Mothma agreed with it. We planned these for two weeks. When you’re gone with Pathfinders, I got help from the entire Rebellion. When the day has come, all of us must work together to prepare all of these. Including the ‘fake mission’.”

“So that’s why The Princess sent me to find Solo,” Jyn remembers when The Princess asked her to find Solo through Trevor.

“And the cake, yes that was my idea,” Cassian admits. “You’re a stardust, Jyn. So maybe I wanted to make a cake that represents you.”

“Says the Captain who tried to make the most perfect cake in twenty times trial,” Jyn corrects. “Cassian, seriously, how much flour that you spent for a cake?”

He chuckles. “Well, I don’t know. But you love the cake, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I love the cake,” Jyn answers. “It’s delicious, by the way. Did you bake it by yourself?”

“No, of course,” Cassian answers. “I got help from Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze, Kaytoo and that farm boy.”

“He’s not a farm boy anymore, Cassian,” Jyn corrects. “He’s Luke Skywalker.”

“Alright, then. Luke Skywalker,” he says. Jyn laughs again. 

The music turns slowly. Jyn hugs Cassian again. And he hugs her, too.

“Thank you,” Jyn whispers. “For all of this.”

He kisses her forhead. “You’re welcome, Jyn.”

* * *

 


End file.
